politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Vault 99
Vault 99 (V99) is a upcoming small alliance established on the Black team. Laws The Constitution of Vault 99 sets protocol for resident admissions, government functions, and defense procedures. It is accompanied by various declarations from the Overseer and the Board of Administrators. Mission Objective As with other Vault-Tec vaults, a select few are informed about the secret mission objective of the vault. The mission objective for Vault 99 is as follows: To test subjects on the establishment, maintenance, and administration of a government within a Vault-Tec Vault. Inhabitants of Vault 99 will be subject to an organized government authority whose powers will be outlined in a Vault-Tec issued document. This document, deemed the Constitution of Vault 99 will serve as the collection of laws and policies that will govern the people of Vault 99. This mission is to last indefinitely. Board of Administrators The Board of Administrators of Vault 99 the primary executive and legislative organ in the Vault's government. The Board of Administrators are a group with a variable membership, whom are appointed or dismissed at the discretion of the Vault Overseer. Residents may ask questions, press concerns, and give ideas to the Board via the Overseer's person office. The Overseer, acting as chair of the Board of Administrators, may appoint or dismiss members of the board at his/her discretion. Administrators of the five departments of the vault (Rations, Vault Systems, Scouting, Security, are given membership on the board as well as other residents of the vault who may not head a department. Overseer of Vault 99 The Overseer of Vault 99 is the head of the government and the esteemed leader of the vault and its residents. Vested within this office is to speak on the behalf, and to issue declarations on the behalf, of Vault 99. They hold complete jurisdiction over Vault 99, and is the final authority in all affairs. The creation of government agencies and offices lie with the Overseer, as well as the promotion or demotion of existing agencies. The Overseer serves until death or resignation. In the event of vacancy, the position of Overseer shall go to the designated deputy. If there is no deputy chosen by the outgoing Overseer, the residents of the Vault shall elect a new Overseer. The Overseer may only be removed by a unanimous vote from the Board of Administrators. Deputy Overseer A deputy may be appointed by the Overseer, and may assume whatever title that is deemed appropriate by the Overseer. This deputy shall assume all power and authority that is given to this position by the Vault Constitution, its policies, and vault laws. The deputy is a member of the Board of Administrators. Department of Rations The Department of Rations is responsible for the distribution of funds and resources to vault residents and Vault 99's allies. Rations contains some of the most highly dedicated and selfless vault dwellers, intent on helping the Vault increase its strength. New residents are escorted through a program organized by Rations, the Dweller Development Initiative, which is designed to provide direct assistance to new residents in order to build their strength to acceptable and target levels. Department of Systems The Department of Systems handles all affairs that relate to the immigration of new residents in the Vault. The production of media, collection of statistics, and planning of activities shall be organized by the Systems Department. It is also responsible for publishing the Census of Vault 99 on a regular basis, updating the government on official statistics, measuring growth and outlining opportunity. Department of Scouting The Department of Scouting shall send scouts all over the world to maintain relations with organizations outside of the vault. Scouts assigned by the department are a significant part to Vault 99's ongoing efforts to promote and project peace, strength, and influence across Orbis. Vault Security Force Vault 99's defense systems are coordinated and manned by the Vault Security Force. The Security Force lead Vault 99's tactical efforts during wartime. While in peace, they prepare the Vault for defense against any threats that may arise. Category:Vault 99 Category:Black Alliances